


Dominus et Deus

by Jenwryn



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's relationship with Aslan had never been like that of Lucy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominus et Deus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite chuffed to have finally pulled off something (even if it is only two hundred words worth) set in Narnia that actually isn't Pevensiecest. Sheesh! It's taken long enough. Heh, it even has religious overtones which, given that it was researching the Roman Emperor Domitian (for theology) that prompted me to write it, isn't all that surprising...

Peter had never really had a close affinity with Aslan the way that his youngest sister did, not even back when they’d donned their crowns and ruled that reign of theirs, so long ago now. He suspected that that was why he’d found it so very hard to get his head on straight when they’d returned – why he’d spent so long locked in stupid, childish bickering with Caspian and, God help him, had caused so many deaths because of it. But, in the aftermath of it all, he’d finally come to realise something that he suspected Lu had known since the moment she’d stepped through the wardrobe or, at the very least, since she’d watched the Stone Table crack: Peter might have been High King of Narnia but he was only a man. Only a Son of Adam; fallible and human and at times a fool. It was Aslan, ultimately, who was in control. _Dominus et Deus._

Lucy had seen the realisation in Peter’s eyes and it was the only reason she’d been willing to leave Narnia that second time, because she was going at his side and he, having finally understood, would be whole now.

That was mattered most.**  
**


End file.
